Flint
Character Summary Flint is a secondary character throughout the series, beginning as a sympathetic lieutenant to Tess and the big brother of Cameron Wells before becoming the primary antagonist in book five after the re-merging of Flynn and Fell Bradbury into their more dangerous state: Flint himself. He believes himself to be the protagonist of a series he is sure is written about him, and talks to the "readers" he believes are watching him. Personality Flint starts out as a kindhearted, heroic man in the form of Flynn Bradbury, an "honourable robber" who breaks into Tess Ward's house out of necessity with Cameron Wells, his best friend and lieutenant. During Combatant, he is a source of stability for Tess during her journey, though his more reasonable (and less kindhearted) side begins to emerge with Fell in Arbiter. Flynn is compassionate, politically oriented, and self-centred beyond belief. He talks at blank spaces, believing his self-narration to be recorded by an author that has followed his life and its developments. He has little to no sense of responsibility or guilt and does not weight his decisions because he thinks that they are decided by an omniscient narrator. Fell Bradbury is less kind, more sensible, and often guilt-ridden, as well as moderately manipulative and exponentially more responsible than his deluded counterpart. Though he appears to be more immoral than Flynn in book 2, he is in fact the better person of the two and the most opposed to their re-merging. Flint, the combination of the two, is deranged due to the polar opposites coming in conflict with each other. He becomes the primary antagonist of book five through this turmoil and mistreats his son because he believes it will help him accomplish his goal. Appearance Flint is slightly shorter than average in his hometown, but only marginally so, and was born with stark white hair and eyes without irises. Later on, he dyes his hair red in an attempt to distance himself from his Evergrove self, but lets it grow out back to white by the end of the series. He often carries a silver-and-white scythe on his back until the end of book 3, but that is later passed on to Lenoir as Flynn tries to rid himself of Evergrove memories. He dresses very well, and more professionally than his lieutenant Cam. He has a "politician's smile" and smells of too much cologne before big events. He is of Russian ancestry (like Tess and Cam, as they are all from Sulking Goose, Evallia), and is a bit Welsh. He wears square-framed black glasses. Abilities * Precognizant - Flynn could tell the future up to a large crossroads that affects him, though his powers improve once he recombines with Fell and he eventually gains a certain degree of manipulation over time. In one instance, he ages a woman up by fifty years. In another, he slows time down in order to win a fight. This does take a lot out of him, however. * Military training: ** Krav Maga, or a like martial art ** Basic weapons training - Flint is skilled in most basic weapons ** Basic soldiering in preparation for war * Scythe training - Flynn trained with a scythe and was presumably skilled at it. * Sword training - Flint wields a sword because he believes it to be "heroic." * Multilingual - Flint speaks the Evergrove mishmash dialect, giving him basic skills in the five languages that comprise it, as well as speaking the language of the Lower Kingdom (and, presumably, the Upper Kingdom in order to read Emily Day's texts and conduct negotiations). He is not fluent in four of the five languages that make up Evergrove's dialect. * Politics - Flint is very skilled in political negotiations, partly due to trained charisma and partly due to fear tactics or lying. He is a skilled actor. * Intelligence - Flint, though intelligent, is only smarter than Tate during his tenure on Wrath. It must be noted, however, that all members of Wrath are of above-average intelligence to some degree (though Cam is the only genius). * Charisma - Flint is almost as charismatic as Tate, though Flint's charisma is learned. Trivia * Flint is clinically insane, though he never visits a counselor over the course of the series for an official diagnosis even though counselors are on hand at Evergrove. * His favorite food is chocolate. * He abandoned his scythe at Evergrove upon his departure, and it was later picked up by Lenoir, who currently wields it. * His Veritas is Tess Ward, a fact discovered in the first book. They have a child together six years before the events of the fifth. * He dislikes animals, but pretends to like dogs. * He never drinks or curses in order to enforce his status as "protagonist." * Flint believes himself to be the seventh person in the Song of the Lost and the Song of the Found, though he is in fact the second, while Tate is the seventh. * His death is implied, but never explicitly mentioned. * He buys into character tropes, which do not always gain him friends. * His favorite color is red. * He greatly mistreats his son, Claude.